Treading Water
by Bubblycheese
Summary: Amy has just come home from her first year at college. However, things at home aren't quite what she expect... this is my first fanfic so please read!
1. Leaving For Summer

_**Treading Water**_

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters

The final bell rang. Amy grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder, before racing down the stairs and joining the crowd of students heading home for the summer. She made her way to the car park where the familiar pick up was, with Ty waiting beside it. She spotted him, and made her way over.

"I've missed you" Ty says, giving Amy a quick hug. Amy rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too" she replies, gazing up at him.

Amy smiled, opened the door, and jumped in. The pick up roared into life, and sped off, away from Virginia Tech for the summer.

"My first year over" Amy thought to herself, her head buzzing with thoughts.

She looked over at Ty, and studied his face. He looked different now. Older and tired. Had something gone wrong? Was she needed at Heartland? She tried questioning Ty.

"So how is everything at Heartland?"

"Ok" he replies, not lifting his gaze from the road.

"You don't sound so sure…"

"No, everything is fine" he says, giving her a reassuring glance.

Amy thought about pressing the subject further, and decided against it. After all, it was only her first day back, and she wanted it to be a good one. She switched on the radio, and turned it over to her favourite channel. Ty looked at her, and switched it over. She tried to change it, but Ty got there first. He smiled.

"You know I don't like your music," he says, smiling.

"I was hoping your taste had changed," she muttered.

"How likely is that?" He asks, punching her arm gently.

She smiled, and laid back in her chair, listening to the music. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep.

Amy woke up suddenly.

"Where am I?" She stammered.

"Don't worry, your in the pick up, with me, on the way back to Heartland" Ty replied. "Its your summer break – remember?"

"Oh yeh….." Amy let it sink in. 6 weeks of no school. What could be better?

"We are nearly there," Ty adds, looking at her. Their gaze met.

"How long have I been asleep?" Amy asked.

"About an hour" Ty replied, smiling.

"I didn't mean to…" Amy replies

"Its ok, I don't mind sitting here all on my own in silence" He jokes.

Amy smiles, and watches out of her window as the surroundings fly by.

Half an hour later, the pick up turns into the Heartland drive.

"It's good to be home!" Amy says, smiling. This was just the beginning of the holiday!


	2. Home AT Last

_**Treading Water**_

_Home at last_

The car pulled up to a halt, and Amy jumped out excited. She was pleased to get home, but knew better than to run around the yard looking for the others. However, she didn't have too. As soon as Lou and Grandpa heard the pick-up, they came into the yard to greet her. The stable hand, Joni was there too. Amy smiled, as she was greeted by each of them in turn, then was ushered into the kitchen for one of Nancy's famous dinners. She was sat down at the table, and given a plate.

"Help yourself" Nancy called, placing a tray in the oven.

"It's delicious" Amy replied between mouthfuls.

"No talk, just eat" Nancy said, smiling. "I'm sure you're hungry from your drive!"

Amy carried on eating, as the others sat down.

"I'm sure your next question will be about the horses" Lou said, "Well I'm sure Joni and Ty will answer all of your questions after dinner, and show you around the new arrivals!"

The plates were put away, and the table cleared. "Thanks" Amy said to Nancy, before slipping on her yard boots, and following Ty and Joni out.

They went over to the barn were Amy was introduced to a new horse called Dark Magic. Magic had come to Heartland to be halter trained. Amy patted his neck, then went off to see all o the permanent residents, including her own pony – Sundance. He nickered when he saw her, and nudged her pockets to find treats.

"Sorry boy" she said, turning out her empty pockets. She then went back to the yard with the others.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, looking at the purebred Arab in Pegasus' old box.

"That's Belle" Ty replied, looking sincere. "She came here because her owner died, in a storm when a tree fell on the cab. That's why we didn't tell you." Ty paused, and then said "We have tried everything, but nobody can get through to her. We were hoping you could, but…" Ty sighed, and seeing Amy's expression added "but we have told the owner that we may not be able to help her. We need your decision…"

"Ill do it" Amy replied "We can't just give up on her…" She sighed, and went into the house to change. Her friend Soraya was coming over later and they were going to the cinema to watch a film. Half an hour later, she was in the car, leaving for the evening.


	3. Back to work

_**Treading Water**_

_Back to Business_

**Sorry I haven't updated for AGES, but I have been kinda busy. Oh well, here is the next chappy!**

Yeh, I know this chappy isn't long, but I don't think it needed to be.

Thanks to all reviewers!

"Thanks" Amy said, waving Soraya off home. It was 10 pm and Amy had just come home from the cinema. After checking on the horses, Amy went inside to get changed for bed.

Ring, ring. Amy's alarm went off at 6am. "Too early" She moans, turning over, and going back to sleep. At 10am, Amy finally woke, and went downstairs to eat. Ty and Joni were out on the yard, and were exercising the horses. Amy grabbed one of Grandads homemade muffins, and went out to join them.

"Ill start with Belle" Amy calls to Ty, as he walks past.

"Fine" he replies, letting himself in Black Jacks stall.

"Steady girl" Amy sooths, slipping a head collar over her head. She then led the fidgeting mare into the ring, to join up.

"Mind if I watch?" Joni asks, sitting on the fence.

"Sure". Amy flicks the lunge rein at Belle's hindquarters, and the mare looks at her. She flicks it again, and Belle canters off. Suddenly, a bird files out of a tree, and soars over the ring.

"Watch out" Joni shouts, pulling Amy out of the ring. Belle had reared, and was careering around the school. Suddenly, she turned towards the fence, preparing to jump out, and head into the direction of the road.

"Grab her!" Amy shouts, running after the mare. Belle had now jumped, and was running off. Amy sprinted after her, and grabbed her reins. Belle reared but as Amy fought to steady her, Belle's hooves came crashing down on her head…

"AMY" Joni screamed. Amy swayed, then toppled to the floor…

Please review!


	4. Holding On

_**Treading Water**_

_Holding On_

"AMY" Joni screamed. Amy swayed, then toppled to the floor…

Meanwhile, Ty was busy mucking out the stables. He was walking across the yard carrying empty buckets, when he heard Joni's scream. He dropped the buckets, frightening the nearby horses, and ran across the yard in the direction of the commotion.

"What's up Jo…?" Ty asked, not finishing. He started breathing quickly. "Oh my god…"Ty breathed, looking at the blood pouring from Amy's forehead.

"Call an ambulance" Ty said, tacking charge. "Ill get Lou and the others". He set of at a run towards the house. Joni dialled the number.

"Hello" a calm voice answered.

"My friend… Bleeding…" Joni rushed.

"Take it easy – I cant understand you" The voice replied. "What's your name? Where are you? What wrong?"

"I'm Joni. We are in the far field at Heartland. She is bleeding. She was hit my a horse's hooves on the head. She's breathing – just. She passed out…"

"We will be with you as soon as we can". The voice rang off.

Joni was joined by Lou, Jack and Ty 5 mins later. They were shortly followed by an ambulance, which screeched to a halt next to the waiting group.

"Get her onto the stretcher," The paramedic said, clipping an oxygen mask onto her face. Amy was soon lifted into the back of the vehicle, and was being rushed into hospital. The others were soon in Ty's pickup, and were following the ambulance.

"Were did she go?" Ty asked the receptionist, worried.

"Patients name?"

"Amy Fleming"

"Im sorry, but she cannot see any visitors right now"

"But…"

"Im sorry, but you will have to leave – she may not be ready for a few days…"

"But how is she?"

"She is in a coma…"


End file.
